Once a chicken wuss
by papagallo
Summary: Zell tried his best to get along with a weird GF - Bahamut. Zell x librarian. Irvine is in a love triangle, (yaoi) + A mystery case-2 cadet were killed. (Forgot to say, sorry about a terrible mistake in Ch4. Nida WASN'T in the dorm.) Chapter 6 is
1. A seed's duty?

Once a chicken wuss

Once a chicken wuss

Declaimer: I do not own any ff8 characters and other stuffs. Remember, I don't!!!! So, don't sue me!!!! 

Author's word: After reading a lot of fanfics, I finally wanna write some. Do support me, if u can. I did review most of the fics after I read. Hope u enjoy this fic. If it bores u, sorry about that. 

Note: ….. - thinking. Basically, mostly, Zell is the first person.

"….." GF talking

On a claim sunny Balamb afternoon, the microphone suddenly gave a call, "Zell Dincht, Seed no….. xxxxxxxxx2486, please recall to the bridge immediately. Head master Cid is waiting in his office. Repeat ………"

After the whole morning training, Zell finally got himself a rest in the cafeteria. He ordered his favorite dish –Balamb Jumbo hot dog. Lucky, there was a few reserved by the kitchen lady. Forgot to mention, in order to get a decent amount of hot dog every day, Zell put extra investment on the café. Basically he corrupted the kitchen lady. Gee, it costs him 20gil a day. 

Sadly, that old buddy seemed to want to disturb the only peace which he had. "What the hell? Why com' a sudden?" With half of the unchewed hot dog, Zell murmured. Without any choice, he finally made his pace to the glass elevator.

"I learnt from your report, knowing that u haven't spent much time on communicating with GF-Bahamut. Is this true?" Asked by Cid, who was sitting comfortably on his big red arm-chair.

"Yap. But I did 'talk' to Cerberus and Irfit." Zell answered. _Just from what time onward, this stupid rule was setted. **Communicating with GF** to make sure they are fine and increase compatibility. This is just so odd. I didn't even have enough time on chatting with my mates lately. _

"We are talking about Bahamut now, so drop the Cerberus for a moment. So how do u getting on with Bahamut?" Cid stated.

"Well, we trained everyday. It seems fine to be. Amm, I can't recall any moment on which Bahamut ignore my summon. I count this as a good sign." Zell was convincing the sign of his hard work.

"Look, I am not saying there is a problem about your compatibility with the GF. I know that 98% is a pretty high %. However, u know, GF do get upset if they don't get any response form their host. Therefore, I want you to work on this. And I am looking forward to seeing an improvement next week the latest. Otherwise, your Seed rank will drop by 5. Dismiss." Cid pushed his glasses back to the position.

_Arrrrrr… What the fu-k' This is so non-sense. The Balamb Garden rules are really lumb!!! 1st, they took my ski-board. Now they are cutting down my salary???? What shall I do? May be, I better asked about the others for a hand. _

Who shall I asked? 

Selphie? Nar. She got all the cute GFs – Carbuncle, Toberry and Cactuar. She sure not have any problem to deal with those goodies.

Irvine? Nononono, he got all the lady GFs. I bet he just flirt with them. Beside, as I recalled he only spent times chatting with Quezacotl on women topics. 

Well, there aren't many people left then. Besides, Quistis is apparently on a seed mission.

*knock.knock* "Just come in." A cheerful Rinoa voice.

"Hey, how are u doing?" Zell.

"Just fine. Why? Are u dating me?" Flirted Rinoa. 

"……nop." Zell scratched his neck. _Oh men, no wonder Irvine called her a whore…._

"So, what brings you here?" asked Rinoa, who was leaning on the entrance of her dorm.

"Amm, I have a slight problem on communicating with Bahamut. I wonder how did u get along with Leviathan? U seems pretty good at stuff like this." Asked by Zell, who stood straightly at the front entrance.

"Sure, I can tell u. U want to come in and have a seat?"

_Oh man, if Squall see me in your room, I will be dead by tonite the latest. For goodness say, Nononononono_ "Nar, that's fine. Anyway, it's just a quick question. I hope I am not disturbing u." Zell said sheepily. 

" Sure not. Well, suit yourself. How should I say, …. I wasn't very close to Leviathan until we share a same hobby. As a girl, u know we need perfect figures to seduce guys, thus I decided to go swimming every morning. When I am swimming, I can fell Leviathan's excitement. Then we started to chat, when I swim."

"Whoa, that's pretty cool." Zell said.

"Actually, it was Leviathan taught me how to do butterfly. I guess, u better find out what Bahamut like in order to get its trust" 

"Well, it isn't I am not trying. It's just that Bahamut never turn up whenever I called."Answered Zell. 

"That's weird. Is there anything wrong with other GF then? Are u sure it is Bahamut's problem?" Rinoa asked.

"Cerberus is ok. It stated that he has the 3x power, so he need everything x3. So, I talked to him 3 hrs a day, say every sentence x3, summon him x3 in each battle _…..Geez, this is weird, great that I don't get this one. –Rinoa._ blah blah blah.. And Ifrit is just superb. We are both hot headed. We both like kick the monsters ass. He even taught me the Smashing-peoples-head-skill." Zell said.

"Oh, well, how about your compatibility % with Bahumut?" Asked Rinoa.

"We got 98% up to this moment."

"That's really high. I am sure u come the 2nd, except the fact that Squall scored 100%." Sure, Rinoa was impressed.

"What, 100%??? I better check this out. I need his help. Have u got any idea where's he?" Zell, is about to run off.

"He said he's got a bit of training before going out with me tonite."

"Thanks Rinoa." Zell, quickly ran to the londge.

"Whoa, keep the speed down, u nearly ramp me off. Why u in such hurry?" asked Irvine, who was badly crashed by Zell.

"I am looking for Squall. Have u seen him? It is URGENT" Zell hurried. 

"Why?" 

"CozIhaveproblemoncommunicatingwithGFBahamut.IfIdon'tsortthisthimgoutmyseedrankwillbecutoff.IthinkSquallmaybethebestpersontohelpmeout,asthefactthathegot100%compabilitywiththestrongestGFEden." Answered Zell.

After fragmented Zell's non-breakable sentence, "Oh, I see. I saw him walked to the forest area."

"Thanks man…"Zell ran off again.

Irvine sighed. _sooo energetic….-Irvine_

Dark, dark forest. Near Fire Cavern. 

_Geez, how come Squall like training in this chilly placed. I feel someone's haunting me all the time. God, where the hell is Squall?_

Finally, after defeating a pile of monster, Zell found Squall was sitting on a rock, head's down.

"………."

"………."

"………."

"………."

"………."

"Yoo, Squall, what are u doing?" Zell was surprise with him. Squall just sat in this dangerous area, head down. Doing nothing.

"Can't u see?" Squall finally pulled his head up.

"What????? Nop. U just sit there and day dreaming."

"….Do u ever sit down and chat with your GF?" Asked Squall.

"What.!!! U are CHATTING with your GF?" Zell jumped.

Squall nodded.

"U are kidding. The only thing u do is "…….." "…….""…….." "……" This is NOT chatting." Zell shouted.

"It is. "…….."was me

"…….."was Eden

"………" back to me again

"………" back to Eden again." Squall stayed.

"…………………"Zell was absolutely blinked. Just couldn't give any commend. 

"What do u want?" asked Squall.

"…Nothing, anyway, u can't help me." After learning Squall's communicating skill, Zell couldn't give any hope.

"…….I am going then. Eden don't like people around." Squall started walking off. 

Suddenly, there was a stream of unfolded power rushing out from Zell's body. Zell bent his body down a bit. _Summon me -Bahamut_

"Are u ok?" Squall was quite concerned about Zell's odd behavior. 

"I shall summon u, Bahamut, the strongest GF on earth." Zell said. As follow, Bahamut came out of nowhere, flowing steadily in air. In a position of Not fighting.

"What the hell? Why u summon Bahamut a sudden?" asked Squall.

"I didn't intend to. It was purely its wish."Answered by Zell.

__

"U, commander boy. I want u to talk to me." Said Bahamut.

Squall, without hearing a word, walked off slowly. As he believed he shouldn't disturb those two fellow communicating.

"Hey u. Stop" Bahamut.

"He can't hear u. I am your only host. Whoa, so u finally want to talk to me?" Ignored what Bahamut said, Zell was so excited that Bahamut finally broke the ice between them.

__

"Stop talking to me with this kiddo tone. U don't deserve as my host." Bahamut

"What??!! Hey, mind your words. At least I am the one who defeated u in the Deep Sea Deposite Centre." Zell was a bit angry with Bahamut's unfriendly sentence.

__

"It's just luck u got. If the commander boy didn't fully-cure u rather than himself, or the gunman didn't run out of bullet, u will never be the one who stood till the end." Bahamut As then, Bahamut started to tray off.

"Hey u. Don't u dare to disappear. U may be right. I may not be as strong as Squall; I am a superb fighter. I kick butts. Didn't u recall the no of T-Rex I defeated totally. 153. By my own fists. Don't u dare look down on your host?" Zell, -vibrating??(u know how he react when emotional.)

__

"So what. U are still a chicken wuss. U don't even dare to ask that library girl's name." Bahamut

"I..I…..I am just busy these days. Who says I won't?" Zell shouted.

__

"Then show me. Talk to me when u find out. U shall gain my trust when u are brave enough." Bahamut. 

"What??????????????" Zell reacted loudly.

Author's note: So, will Zell get along with Bahamut? And how about the library girl? 

Thanks for reading. PapaGallo


	2. A friend or a murderer

Once a chicken wuss

Once a chicken wuss

Declaimer: I don't own any ff8 characters and every other things. I don't own the sofa-from-hell.

Author's note: Hahahahaha, 2 reviews. Tnks guys for supporting my fic. I'll try to improve a bit. At least, I spend more time on this chapter.

It had been a long day. After the face-to-face-chat with Bahamut, the martial artist put a lot of thinking on the relationship between the librarian and him. Sure he had a crush on her, otherwise he won't go to the library few times a day plus the punching-air-action outside her outside area. And he believed it applied for her as well. They went good in the past year. When they walked pass each other, they guarantee a short chat or asked for lunch together. This gave an idea that they come much closer after the Ultimacia battle. However, the ponytail librarian never told him her name. That is somewhat bothering Zell, in which should their relationship grow a bit deeper? A nineteen years old martial artist soon realized finding a girlfriend was his crucial.

After a bath, Zell was laying his body on the sofa-from-hell, gesturing the word from Bahamut. Even a GF called him a chickenwuss, was he that clumsy? He knew he always over- react on certain circumstance, nevertheless, he was still a high ranked seed. 

As Zell wanted to ease his head out, he decided to have a Budweiser. Just as he opened the bottle, there was a quick knock on the metal door. _Who will that be? At this time of day?_

A quick glance at the clock, it's already two in the morning. Zell left the beer on the kitchen table and walked his way to the door. 

Ding. After the door opened, a familiar figure appeared behind the door. It's the Librarian!!

__

Oh my god. It's her. It's her!!! What the hell is going on? What shall I do? 

"Claim down ….chickenwuss.." Said Bahamut in an annoying deep voice.

Looking at his special librarian girl, Zell blinked. _Oh my god, she looks great!! She is amazing !! She's hot!!!! _

"Yeah, she is such a cutie, especially wearing a tub-top. Look at her figure, wooo!! No wonder you have a crush on her!" Commented Ifrit.

"Hehe, I will report THAT to Shiva." Cerberus." 

"Nononoono..please don't…….she will definitely chop my head off with some sort of ice sword." Pleaded Ifrit.

Shhhh………… what shall I say…..what shall I say -Zell.

"Say Hi…….of course." Bahamut.

"Hi…" Said Zell, scratching his neck. 

"Amm, Hi…" The Librarian blushed. 

………..Science……

" You are stunning!! The dress suits you perfectly." Zell said.

"Thanks, I just hanged out to my friend's party…….you …you are amazing!!" The librarian blushed. 

__

Am I..?? Looking down on his body. _ Arrrrrrr, I am only wearing a tower over my waist…and my hair…..Oh my god, it is Not-in-Shape. _

"Please wait.. Just a sec…." Zell quickly rushed back into his room and get dressed up in 9.9sec plus styling his hair. 

"I'm sorry… I don't mean to scare you off."Zell was straightening his shirt. 

"Nononono….I'm the one who should apologize for a late visit." The Librarian pushed out a I'm-sorry face.

" Don't worry, it's fine. You are welcome at any time. Is there anything I can help?" Zell asked. 

" Oh my god!! I nearly forgot what I come for. I am not here for seeing you half nicked….." The librarian quickly grabbed Zell's left hand and pulled him into the corridor. "Come, please. Quick!! It is an emergency." 

"What?!" Zell, who was confusing by her action, but he liked the moment when she touched him. 

"You will see. Just come, quick please." The librarian didn't let go of Zell's hand and just run-like-hell. 

"Ok ok."

"It is in Block G." 

Balamb Garden Dormitory divided into 11 blocks. Seeds were in block A-D, where Zell's room was. It took about five minutes running from block B to G. They finally stopped in front of Irvine's room with a big crowd of student surrounding the entrance.

"What the hell?" Zell frowned. 

Seeing Quistis shouting to the students to back off. Everything is in chaos. 

"What's going on inside? I need to get in." Zell started to pushed in. "Just keep close to me, okey?" 

The librarian nodded. 

As they put the effort to move near the metal door, Quisits suddenly appeared in their way. 

"I am sorry, Zell. You are not allowed to be in. It is a Seed stuff."

"What? Am I not a top-ranked Seed?" Zell asked as he never believed these words were come from Quistis, his friend. 

Followed Quistis's stare, looking on his librarian behind him.

"Amm, may be I shall wait you here……." Without finished her words, Zell cut her off, "No, you are not staying in such chaos."

"But……"Quistis just started to say something, they heard Selphie shouted. 

"You, Jerks, Get the hell out of here. Leave us alone." Selphie screamed.

Zell with the Librarian's hand in his palm, pushed through the metal door. Looking at the mess double room. They approached to the right door. Just stepped in, the screen was so shocked. Squall with his gunblade down on his right hand. Xu, who was standing claim next to Squall, with a black file in one hand and a short gun on the other. And facing to them were Selphie who was wearing Irvine's over-sized white shirt only, and Irvine with his grey boxers. Irvine placed his hands on the waist, looking confident and calm. Selphie grabbed his left hand, lying close to her boyfriend. 

"Would you guys mind?"

"I am sorry, but as I said, we need Irvine to cooperate and come down with us." Squall said. 

"Hey, what happened? I don't get a thing?" Zell asked. Looking his friends in such weird position in a late night. 

"And what are you doing here? Zell, this is a top Seed confidential case." Xu gave Zell a leave-immediately look.

"What? You mean I am not a Seed or am I not allowed to concern my friend's safety? Look, Squall is fully armed and so are u, Xu. But look at Irvine and Selphie, what did they do? They were not even dressing properly. Shouldn't you guys feel guilty to disturb this couple in such a way." Zell reacted angry. The librarian squeezed Zell's hand, implied that he should keep his temper.

"You don't understand." Squall said. 

"Of course I don't. How can I? You don't even bother telling me a damn thing." Zell said loudly.

Xu gave a glance to Squall. Then, Squall nodded. 

"About five hours ago, two highly ranked seed were killed in the Training center. They were shot from their back sharply. We believe that this had done by a professional sniper. We are suspecting Irvine as the murderer." Xu said as she looked at the reported again.

"It wasn't me. I already said that I was with Selphie. The whole night" Irvine stated.

"You weren't. You said Selphie arrived you room at around 11. Which you still had an hour before hand." Squall stated.

Irvine narrowed his eyes. "I was in my room at that time."

"Yes. We already know as you said earlier. As your roommate wasn't in the room, you don't have any witness." Squall said. "So, please come with us. We only want to clear things out. If you didn't do it, you will be free in 24 hours." 

Irvine signed. "But there were hundreds of sharpshooters in Balamb Garden. It's not just me who can shoot."

"But, I am quite sure you are the only one who can handle Exeter."  
Irvine inhaled deeply. "I see. That's why you are accusing me." Irvine closed his eyes. "Ok, I will come with you."

With that said, Selphie grabbed Irvine's arm even more tightly, implying a No. 

"I will be fine, sweetheart. Wait for me here, ok?" Irvine gave her a smile. 

After Irvine put on a pair of black leather trousers and a denim top. He walked off silently towards Squall. Xu blocked Selphie's way, not letting her to follow them. Just before Irvine left his room, he said, "Take care of Selphie for me, ok?" As they walked passed Zell and the librarian without another word.

Author's note: Will Irvine be fine? So, who's the killer? I have already the Librarian's name, however, you are still welcome for any suggestion. Thanks for reading. Papagallo


	3. Love theme

Declaimer: I don't own final fantasy 8 , everything belongs to Squaresoft

Declaimer: I don't own final fantasy 8 , everything belongs to Squaresoft. I also don't own the sofa-from-hell.

Author's note: I've been thinking about how to carry on. There are so many possibilities. I prefer to do it slowly. Also, my first priority is to fit in the librarian's name.. This is a relaxing chapter and short. Sorry about that. Hopefully you will enjoy my fic

Part 3 – Love theme

_________________________________________________________________________

It was four thirty in the morning, Zell and the librarian decided to leave Selphie alone and let her to gain some sleep. While Zell walked out to the grey corridor, he noticed how tired the librarian was. 

"Look at your face, you are exhausted. You better go and get some sleep. I walk you room, okay?" suggested Zell as he looked the emptiest hallway.

"Thanks, that's really sweet." Said the librarian. Zell blushed.

On their way back, after a short distance in complete silence, a loud noise sudden came from Zell's stomach, indicating a complain of long time starvation. They both stopped. The librarian gave a look at Zell, who was embarrassedly pressing his tummy. Gave back a I-am-sorry look as she giggled. 

"Oh, I hear that. Shall we eat something? I am actually quite hungry as well." Suggested the Librarian.

"Sure. But remind you that the cafeteria won't be opened until 7, and it is only 4 in the morning." Zell pointed at the antique clock at the corner of the hallway.

"That's bad. Which means you can't get your favorite hot dog. How about letting me to fix you something?"

"That'll be lovely. But are you sure? I doubt you still have the energy for such hard work." Zell cared too much about the tired look on her face. 

"Don't worry, I am more than fine. Or you mind I pay a visit to your room?" The librarian leaning on the wall and said.

Zell was so happy about the suggestion. "No, no. That's not what I mean. You are absolutely welcome."

"Fine then. Is there any food left in your place?"

After counting his fingers, Zell answered, "A few stuff like spaghetti, ham, ……."

"Perfect!" 

That's then they headed back to Zell's room. Three hours later, they were still chatting after the meal. The meal was simple but they both enjoyed the shutter food that they prepared together and the quite moment they shared. While they relaxed their bodies on the crouch, they talked about the murder case, the Garden, their childhood. They were near to the edge of collapse, but they carried on talking. It's the price for knowing more about the beloved. They ended up falling asleep in the sitting room. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Zell was woken up by the daylight shined from the half down blind. Finding himself leaning next to the crouch, with a back ached. Shivered by the chill wind, he walked to the wide-opened window, shut it. It was cold and drizzling outside.

Zell shook his head and gained his conscious. Usually his room was spotless, now he found the unwashed plated and bottles all over on the carpet. Looking at them, Zell tried to trace the route of last night's event. Thinking about the last night, that's when he saw the librarian sleeping on the crouch_. "Oh my god……..She is in my room? What did we do?"_ Zell shocked started to panic. 

Bahamut was annoyed by this early waking thing.."Hey, chickenwuss, claim yourself down, You DIDN'T do anything. NOTHING HAPPENED."

Zell was nearly jumped when the voice came from his brain inside all in sudden. "…….That was not I am thinking. And stop calling me chickenwuss. I am not." Zell put a hand on the back of his head. Feeling the hangover.

"Yee-ye, but you were hoping something had actually happened, right? ~ Bahamut"

__

"Nop, ……"Zell tried to ignored this floppy GF.

Flash a look of care when looking at the librarian turning her slim body to find a suitable position on the sofa-from-hell. "That sofa is uncomfortable….."murmured Zell. The librarian curled her body. Zell walked towards his bed, brought the blanket and approached to the sofa. The librarian was awaked when Zell gently placed the blanket on her body.

"Sorry to wake you up." Zell.

The librarian, underneath the blanket, looked around and found herself still in his room. "Oh, morning, zell."

"Morning, "Zell looked at the girl and blinked. 

After a long pause, the pigtail girl asked, "Am…am I disturbing you? I'm sorry. I'm better get going….."

" No…nonono, please stay. I…I I ..we…we.."Zell said. 

The librarian sat up, frowned, looking at Zell, "What's wrong?"

Zell inhaled deeply, "Look, we were so close these days. We see each other every other day. For me, you are very special. You are so beautiful. I …I adore you." Saw the librarian smiled, Zell carried on, "All I wanted to say is ….I liked you. (Zell hesitated, gave a glance to the librarian again, who was shyly smiling.) I mean…I love you."

"Oh, Zell. I love you too." Come from the librarian's mouth. She gave him a hug.

Zell was so delighted. Scratching his head, "I wonder, this the time for us to move on. If you don't mind, I…I……" 

The librarian released him. They found themselves face to face, closely, not further than few inches apart. 

The librarian closed her eyes, "Of course I'd love to." 

Zell steeled his nerves and asked. "What's your name." 

The librarian quickly opened her eyes, with a very shocked, unbelievable face. Give a what-the-hell-are-you-asking look to the man.

"Arrrrrrrrrr……Are you crazy? She is indicating a kiss. How can you miss such a chance, instead of asking her the name? ~ Ifrit"

"Clumsy, clumsy, clumsyyyyyyy……~Cerberus"

"(Sigh),,,,,,Chickenwuss….~Bahamut"

"Oh, shut up!!!!!!" Zell yelled loudly.

The librarian once again surprised by the over reacted Zell, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah,,,, it's just my GFs. They never stop annoying me in my head." Zell sighed, "Look, I want to make things straight. I know this is odd when two people at last find out they really love each other, but one of them don't even know the other's name. I fell terrible. I am sorry for you as well. But you see, all your friends only refer you 'the girl with pigtail' or 'the librarian' I have no clue on your real name. Also, I never have a chance to ask, anyway we are too close." Zell said sheepishly 

"You angry?"Zell looked at the librarian, who couldn't stop giggling, 

"Nop, I just can't believe it. This is wield. So wield. Now, listen, my name is Danii Kimberra. Don't you dare to forget!!" Danii was still giggling. She shook her hand.

Knowing Danii was cool with it, Zell relieved. He laughed as well. "Danii…….Danii. I will never forget your name. I promise."

They then looked back at each other. Zell, "So,…..shall I carry on the kiss thingee..?"

Danii reassured him with a nod. Zell pulled his face close to her and gently touched her lips. Soft and sweet.

Ding. The thick and metallic door was opened unexpectedly. Which made the couple jumped.

"Oops, I am not expecting to interrupt your business." Said the cowboy. "The door is unlocked. I am sorry. Besides I don't know you two are sooo close."

Zell blushed. "Irvine? You just released?"

Irvine looked at them. "Yea. I am here for you to lend me your ears, Zell. Anyway, shall I come back later? Say…….."

Danii then stood up, "No. Please, you stay. I am leaving now. I can imagine you two must have some serious talk. Besides, I have to prepare my day. Gosh, it is eight already!! I have lecture at nine. Amm, I see you later, Zell?"

"Sure." Zell walked to the door with Danii. 

"Amm, hey, I am sorry my sudden drop over. I mean it. How about a date tonight?"Irvine suggested.

"A date???? Irvine!!!! Danii is not going out with you!" Zell, replied in anger. 

Irvine couldn't help, but rolled his eyes. "Oh, Zell. Come on, is that what you think about me? I am a jerk? Now I tell you I am not. I may be a ladies man, but I never date my friend's grily. Ok? May be I confused you. All what I mean is arranging a date for you two. I have booked two tickets for a play tonight in Balamb Theater. I was planning to go with Sefie. However, I don't think I will make it now. I've been spied by the Garden. How about you two taking our places?" Irvine cleared his plan. 

"Sounds great. But…."Danii was wondering.

"Are you free tonight? When will you finish you library work?"Irvine asked.

"About four"

"OK, that's it. Zell will collect you at five. So meet you outside your room, okay?"Irvine asked.

"Amm…zell?" Danii asked Zell.

"Actually, that sounds spooky. You sure want to go, Danii, er?" Zell asked.

"Oh, come on you two. Your pace is too slow. That's conformed, okay." Irvine.

After the agreement, Danii left. Looking at Danii disappeared around the hallway corner. Zell walked Irvine into his room. Irvine frowned.

"What's worng?" Zell asked.

"Shiva complained something smells horrible here." Answered Irvine.

"Well, in this case. It is either you, me, or may be my room stink."

Looking the surrounding and each other. Both gave the same command. "I think all of them……." They laughed.

"Well, I am going to get myself in shape. I see you in the 2nd floor balcony an hour later, ok?" asked Irvine.

Zell, "Yea. Amm, I trusted that you are not the killer. But, what's all this about? Visiting me first in the morning after you released"

"Thanks, mate. I think I know who's the killer, but I don't know what to do. I need your help." Irvine said before he left.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. So, if Irvine is not the killer, who can use Exeter then? 


	4. The secret beneath

Once a chickenwuss

Once a chickenwuss.

Declaimer: I don't own any character or its merchandise form FF8, they are all belonged to Squaresoft.

Author's note: This chapter is Yaoi, so for those who don't like yaoi or absolutely hate yaoi, I recommend those to leave. Although there isn't a lot of lemon, it is still a male x male chapter. Kinda sweet, not very strong. I hope you all enjoy it. And please review. 

Could you ever able to define the difference between, 

'love and attraction?'

'love and friendship?' 

'love and sexual desire?' or

'love and intimacy?' 

I don't think anyone can be 100% sure. Not even our Lady's man.

Part 4 - The secret beneath.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Nida?! You got to be joking." Zell screamed when Irvine told him the suspect. They were sitting on the floor of balcony. 

"Oh, damn it. You don't believe me, right?" Irvine sighed. He sipped another mouth of beer. 

"It's not what I not trust you. It's just far too unbelievable. I mean, are you really sure?" Zell looked at the gunman. "He is so quite. He seems to be a claim person. It is just not him."

Irvine exhaled deeply. He silenced for a moment, "I want you to listen carefully. And promise me not tell anyone. Not even, Danii, Selphie or Sqaull. Is that ok?"

Zell thought it hard. That meant no one knew, not even Selphie. That had to be something really serious to Irvine. If he didn't want to hear, not one will hear that. That meant no one could help Irvine. Then, he promised, "Whatever you say, I will not tell anyone. I promise you."

Irvine looked into Zell's eyes. "Sure?!"

Zell nodded. "Yap. …..And all of my GFs are willing to shut their mouth."

Irvine smirked. "Thanks." Irvine took a pack of cigarette from the back pocket, and started smoked. One after one, like a chimney.

Zell waited. One cigarette finished and the other, Irvine just keep smoking. "C'mon. Spill it out. You are now in this situation. No turning back now. You walk that far, you sure can carry on. I am willing to listen, and help." After saying some encouraging words, Zell patted Irvine's shoulder to induce a go-ahead sign.

Irvine pulled his head up, staring to the sky. Sagely said, "Nida and I were in love."

Zell blanked. Irvine continued, "It was about three years ago. We were both in Galbalia Garden. He joined a summer course. We shared the same flat. Our relationship began when the shooting course started." Remembered the past. Everything seemed so flesh, just liked happened yesterday.

______________________________________________________________________________

Two years back in Galbadia Garden.

After the one-to-one training course, with a ached body, Irvine walked back to his room. Ignoring all the girls asking for a date. Irvine just smiled back to them and said, "I am sorry. I am extremely tired. Next time errr? All right? I am sorry. I don't want to turn down such a pretty like you." One by one, he refused the twentieth girl and finally arrived his dorm door. 

Irvine walked into the darkened room. He leaned his body on the armchair. He was not himself today. Once again, he remembered his past. That was a July-16, a Selfie's-birthday-day. Yeap, his beloved charming lady. Irvine missed this girl from the orphan, eventhough he had no idea when would they meet again, or perhaps never. 

"Irvine, you back? How's it going?" asked Nida, Irvine's roommate. Without any response, Nida walked into the bathroom. Then, he saw Irvine curled his long body, soaked in the bath of cold water, with tears running down his cheeks. "Irvine…" Nida reached the cowboy.

"Go away!!" Irvine shouted.

Ignored Irvine's response, Nida kneeled down beside the bath. "What happened?"

"You will never understand. How was I today? I tell you I AM FINE. I assassinated five political officers from Deling city. I shot well. I am the best sharpshooter in the Garden. Alright?! Is that all you want to hear?" Irvine dropped his head down. Facing the pool of water. "No body will care if I died. I am just a killing machine after all."

"It is not like that. You are not!!! You are Irvine Kinneas, every girls in the Garden loves you." Nida pushed the fact.

"Yea, they are fucking crazy about my body, right. I don't love them. I only love one person, and I will never find her." Irvine said with anger.

"May be you are right. But you still have me." Nida held Irvine down on his arm. He gave the cowboy a kiss with passion. Irvine more than shocked. 

"I love you Irvine. I won't let you down. I will always be here for you." Nida hugged Irvine tightly. 

Looking at the mirror beside, Irvine couldn't stop crying, "I…..I don't know what to say"

"That's ok, You don't have to say anything. I understand. You can deny our relationship anytime. I just…….want to make sure you are fine." Nida 

"Thanks."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Balamb Garden second floor balcony. 

"That's how it began?" You love Nida?" Asked Zell. "But I thought you love Selphie, more likely." 

"Yea, I love Selphie. But didn't you listen, I said I loved Nida. That was past tense. We were over, while half way through the course."

Zell finished the whole can of beer. He said, "Over?"

"………" After another mouth of cigar, "One day, Nida approached me from the back while I was writing my diary. Without saying one of his talent was fast text-reading, he read what I wrote even I tried to close my dairy as quick as I could."

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back to the past.

There was a moment of silence. Then, Nida was the first one to push out a word, "I think we should break up." 

"Nida, I don't mean to hurt you. It is not like that. I can explain."

"No, you don't have to. I will leave."

"No. "

"Stop saying No no no no no. I know you can never forget your hyper-whatever-charming-selfie-girl. But I don't care. I just…………Damn it, How could you compare me with that…..whatever-you-call. After all, she was only a kid. I …. …shit" Nida just couldn't stand anymore. He walked out of the flat and never came back. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

On the Balamb Garden balcony. 

They both ran out of word. 

Zell ~ It is difficult, man. Truly say Danii is my first love. Not even well experienced Irvine couldn't sort it out himself, what command can I give?

Irvine ~ What else shall I say? Not even I, myself know what I want. How could the others know.

Then, Zell could never think that a GF gave them a hand on this kind of situation, and more surprising, it was Bahamut. One of the weirdest GF he ever known. Try this. Ask him, when two people love each other, when do they know it's over? Saided Bahamut

Zell frowned. The answer was never, right? Anyway, "Irvine. I want you to answer me a question. When two people love each other, when do they know it's over?" Zell looked over to Irvine.

"……When they don't love each other?" asked back from Irvine. 

Zell, "Is that right? Bahamut."

Bahamut – Nop. Yours is right. Never thing that you actually have a brain.

After these two days, Zell had already cool with whatever Bahamut said. Anyway, it was a GF, right. You have to make them happy, thus you tried whatever you could to communicate with them. Come on, just let them have a moment of joy. Even they really annoyed you.

Don't think that we don't know what you are thinking!!! Ifrit, Cerberus and Bahamut yelled. 

Yea, yea. Whatever.

Zell concentrated on Irvine again. "Nope. The answer is …….."

Irvine cut him in the half way, "Never. Enh?"

Zell sighed. "You already know. You and Nida never finished loving each other. You two just ran away. And now you are in love with Selphie?"

Irvine nodded as if he committed what he done. "Complicated right?"

Zell frowned. "Yea, sure is. But what is this do with your case?"

Irvine gave Zell a Are-you-listening look. "Didn't I tell you Nida and I attended the same SHOOTING course three years ago? Come on, my point is he can shoot."

Noded. Zell analyzed what he knew, "So Nida could shoot, so you accuse him as the murderer?"

Irvine, by now thought he might have chosen the wrong one to discuss this matter. "No only that. I mean I know Nida. He can shoot well. I think he is better than me. And of course, in this case, he can handle an Exeter. Besides he is my roommate." 

Catching out Irvine's word. Zell asked immediately, "You mean now as NOW? He is your roommate? Oh my God!"

"I know what you think. But it is not like that. We are nothing to do with each other. It is either I am in the room nor Nida in the dorm. We never be together at the same time. And if Selphie come along, I will write a note to inform him first." Irvine said.

"This is worse than I thought. How can you live with this? And besides, he is a high ranked seed, right? How come he has to share room with a cadet?" Zell.

"That's because Nida is far too quite and no one even noticed he is a seed." Commended by Irvine. Who had already 4 bottle of beer. 

Zell thought deeply. "Where was he, when the murder case happened?"

Irvine sighed again. With this, it was his eighth time to squeeze out a depression look. "That's the most important, right? He was in our room, because Selphie was coming. Someone spotted him in the Secret area, I beg he was smoking. I feel sorry for him…."

Zell interrupted Irvine's confession, "Stop. Where is you Exeter then. You said that your Exeter was the weapon that killed those two seeds right." 

"Yea, that's another important point that I concern. I didn't checked after I was back. I only made sure my short guns were in my desk table drawer. And that was at the time of sun set. So, my Exeter could be lost before that even I don't know. I never think this will happen in such a peaceful Garden."

Zell said emphatically, "This will be my last question. You suspect Nida is the killer, but do you actually believe that?"

Irvine, shouted, "For god's sake. What kind of stupid question is that? Of course not!!" 

Zell who shouted back, "Because of you loved him or pure out of your judge."

Irvine, gave a thought, "A six sense thing. His personality makes him to give my trust. I know him for too long."

Zell shrugged, "You said it. You are a sharpshooter, your sense should be sharp. I trust you, and also your judge. Listen I wanted to believe Nida as well. He is not the murderer."

Irvine looked up the Zell, "Then who will that be?"

Without noticing, or should say, too fast, the door – only exit to the balcony was opened. When they looked at the sound came from. They saw Xu, who was panting next to the doorway. Even looked at the beer can and cigarette all over the balcony floor, Xu didn't give a glimpse at that.

Then, she said, "Nida committed suicide."

Author's note: For those who don't like Yaoi, sorry about that. 


	5. Bleeding past

Once a chickenwuss

Once a chickenwuss

Declaimer: I don't own any Final fantasy 8 characters or any merchandise. I only borrow them from Squaresoft.

Author's note: Finally chapter 5. A few reviews. Great, better than nothing!!! I really have the gut to change my fic title, in order to change fate. But the title is originally dedicated to Bahamut, which its part won't be up until chapter 8 or 9. I just can't give up even in such situation. Anyway, here I thanks to those review my fics. Thanks for supporting.

This chapter again is Yaoi. So, for those who hate yaoi, please BE WARE. Lemon as well, as I tried hard. 

Part 5 – Bleeding past 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Nida? _Nida, were you dead? ……………..No, please, Nida; please don't._ Irvine kept running in the direction of his dorm. He ran like hell. When he saw people blocked his pathway, he pushed them passed roughly, madly. Irvine lost his gentleman attitude, who couldn't care anything, but Nida. 

Zell chased after Irvine, he did not have the chance to get anywhere near closer. The martial artist never realized the cowboy's pair of long legs really worked that well in extreme situation. Zell admired the speed of Irvine, but more above that, he worried about the Nida.

Shortly, they both arrived at Irvine and Nida's dormitory. Both were panting, tired to control their breath back and worked out the courage to step in. 

Beyond another metallic door was Nida's sleeping room. Inside, desk was piled with files, clothes were folded on the bedside. Everything was neatly in shape, except a high chair, which was put oddly in the middle of the room. There was no sign of strangulation. With a thick strain around Nida's neck, his cold body laid steadily on the black duvet covered bed. All the area around his neck was busied with blue-violet color. After seeing this, Zell could not control his emotion anymore, he let the tears rushed down from his blue eyes. Nida?

"No. NOO. Nida." Irvine paced towards the dead body. 

"Irvine…."Squall tried to grab Irvine's arm and calm him down. 

"Oh, just fuck off, you, commander." Irvine shouted imperiously. Reaching to Nida, Irvine touched his cheek, feeling the cold skin. "No, please wake up." He choked. He felt sick. Once again, Irvine thought about Nida. He did feel responsible for Nida somehow, always had known that Nida gave him a strength he didn't seem to find anywhere else, not even Selphie. Without exchanging a word, they always found a stream of security they shared as they lived right next to each other. Now, Nida was dead, the cowboy couldn't help, but collapsed.

"Irvine." Zell ran up to the cowboy and picked up his limp body. "He's ….fainted."

Squall sighed. "Well, take him to Dr. Kadowaki."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Everything was tensed. Nida wrote a will saying that he killed two cadets. Squall and few other co-leaders were discussing with Cid. Even Xu and Quistis were busy. 

In the infirmary, Irvine was still unconscious. Selphie and Zell were sitting by the bedside.

Worry engulfed the whole room. 

__

"Zell………" ~Ifrit.

Oh, shhh. Everyone is in a damn mood already. Just give me a moment of peace, okay?!"

"We just wanna remind you, it is worst being late on your first date." Bahamut said

"Oh my god!" Zell shouted.

Selphie was jumped, stared at him, "Shhhh. Would you mind? (sighed) What's wrong?"

"I got to go. I've got a date with Danii. Sorry, you look after Irvine. Okay?"

Selphie sighed again. Nodded. "Of course. A date…… Anyway, it won't help even you stay. Right?"

In the corridor.

__

Oh no, Oh no. What's the time? Zell looked around as he proceeded to the dormitory hall way..

__

"Ten to five." ~ Bahamut

"Hey, hey, Where are you going? You got to get change first, right?" ~Ifrit

What for?

"Don't tell me, you going to wear this to the theater?" Ifrit

What's wrong with my buggy jeans and the T-shirt.

"Nothing wrong. They just don't match at all. Besides, you should wear something more formal." Ifrit

Me – formal?? No way! You got to be kidding.

"Just do what we tell you. OK? You will be fine." ~ Ifrit

Inside Zell's room. Zell was trying to find a pair of trousers.

__

"The black one!! Cerberus

"No, the brown one!!" Ifrit

Shhh, I am thinking. I had already told you NOT ROW in my head ….……..Bahamut, why are you so quiet?

……………

Yee…You are weird. Sounds like Squall. Anyway, which one do you recommend?

"The denim jeans." ~ Bahamut

Hey, that's what I think as well. Cool. That's it then.

"No, that's not formal!! ~ Ifrit

"Quit it. He's gonna be late." ~ Bahamut

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Outside Danii's dorm.

"Am I looking *alright*?" Danni asked as she looked into the mirror again, and yet again. She is wearing a quirky designed one-piece creamy gown. Over her bare shoulder, a silky lemony scarf was around. 

Putting her arms on Danii's shoulders, the roommate said, "Yeah. You are more than all right. You are absolutely stunning. Stop yawning, ok-girl? You've asked me five times already."

Danni smile sweetly, "I just want to make sure."

The roommate, "If I were you, I should worry more about if he is coming or not. He's been ten minutes late."

Looking at the digital clock above the dining glass table, Danii said,"That clock is fast!!" The roommate shook her head, sighed. Then, she giggled, "Looks like he's coming." As they heard a wind blown wildly outside the dorm. The bell rang.

Looking at the man with a T-board in hand. The roommate whispered, "He is Weird! With a T-board?!" Danii, "Shhh."

Zell nervously said, " Sorry. I am a bit late."

The roommate yelled, "Yeah, TEN MINUTES. That's A BIT LATE." (Danii, "Shh")

Zell, "Sorry, Danii." 

Danii, "It's not a problem. I was busy with my dress too."

Zell, "You look great. Especially with make up." 

Danii smiled, "Nana helped me a lot." She put her hand over her roommate's shoulders.

Zell, "Shall we get going. Otherwise, we will miss the play."

Nana, "Are you planning to go by the T-board?"

Danni smiled, "Sounds fun."

Zell frowned, "Yea, think so too. Amm…Nana, right? What's wrong with my T-board?"

Nana, "Oh god. Danni, are you sure he is really the man you want?"

Danii laughed, " Yap. That's what I like about him. Excitement." Zell blushed.

Nana, "Jesus." 

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Two hours later, on the beach. Danii walked hand in hand with Zell along the quiet beach. With the warmth transferred pass their palms, they gained a moment of peace. Furthermore, the beach was nice with no one there.

"I am terribly sorry. (Sigh) I always screw up the plans….." Zell with his head forced downward, who was far too depressed about the fact in which he actually did not get the theater tickets from Irvine.

"Shh, that's all right."Danii. She put her index finger on Zell's lips, then grabbed his hand and pulled him to walk towards to the blue seawater. Taking out the sandal, she walked into the water, enjoying the cool gradually flowed up from her feet. 

Zell, who was abandoned by Danii, standing still on the sand, looking at the girl. Danii's long black silky hair blew up by the wind, and her dress was waving with the same rhythm. Zell did not only see her beauty but also her gentle compare to the edgeless ocean. Danii looked back at Zell, smiled. This scene, Zell would never forget in his whole life.

"Look at the stars. Is this amazing?" Danii pointed at the dark dark sky. 

Zell looked up to the sky. It was a starless night, Stars? Zell frowned. Then he pulled his head down again. At this time, as he didn't realize Danii had already stood in front of him. "Catch-ya."

Danii stood on tiptoe, kissed Zell. Zell was amazed.

"Well, I didn't return your kiss this morning. I didn't kiss back." Danii wrapped around Zell's hips. "Someone says if one person kisses you to show his love, if you don't return, which means you don't love him." 

"Really? So…." Zell narrowed his oceanic eyes, moved his face towards Danii again. Danii turned her body around. "Wait." She held Zell's hands around her waist. "Just hold me tightly, can you?"

"What's wrong?" Zell added, "Honey." 

"I have something to tell you. …..Thank you for everything." Zell frowned. Danii continued, "For accompany me even in this situation. I know you are stressed. You should have stayed beside Irvine." After a long pause, "I am scared."

Zell reassured her, "Don't. Even we only come along together for one and a half day, I want you to know. No matter what happens, you still come to my first place. All right?" Zell put his head on Danii's shoulder, "Besides it is not me that Irvine wants. But, I am the one you need. Right?"

Danii nodded. Felt safe with the power which Zell gave her. Danii adjusted her body in a more comfortable position. Enjoyed this moment between them, only.

Smelling the breeze of ocean mixed with Danii's flesh smell. Zell kissed on Danii's neck passionately. The unison shadow under the dim moonlight elonged on the sand beach. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

******************************************************************************

A particular Galbadia Garden bedroom, two pairs of boots rested next to the bed.

With a kiss, lips on lips; a wet and sweet sensation flew through all over the lovers' bodies. Nida who bent over before, now sat on a more convenience position, lips traced down Irvine's neck. Kissing aggressively on Kinneas's collar, Nida unbuttoned his purple tanky top. Irvine, on the other hand ran through Nida's thin brown hair. At the same time, Nida's hands already moved down to the cowboy's tight leather pants. To be a rather hot summer in Galbadia, even in the air-conditioned Garden dormitory, a boiling gesture still rolled through the whole tiny enclosed area. 

After kissing and hugging for further few more moments. Nida started pushed his body forward, adjusting his hips, then emerged into the cowboy's. As doing so, they breathed more rapidly. 

"Nida……" Irvine with a moan, he pressed himself to Nida's ears whispered deep down to his lover's fast beating heart.

" Amm….." Nida was pushing harder. They soon caught their rhythm. Irvine felt his need, the desperation for more.

"Nida….please… Nida?! ….. arrr." Irvine cried in climax. 

"Are you all right?" 

Irvine nodded. " Nida……Sorry, ……This is my first time."

Nida winked, "With a man, right? Shhh, just relax. I will lead you through it."

With the pain and also the pleasure they reached, they screamed together.

******************************************************************************

Nida?! "Nida !" Irvine screamed out. The whole lean body was soaked with sweat. Where am I? Looking at his room, a particular Balamb-garden-cadet-room. He then remembered what happened. Nida died. And he fainted. Feeling his burning throat, he proceeded towards to the open kitchen. After drinking a glass of iced water, he realized his butterfly was resting on the sofa. He knew that she had been stayed with him for the whole day.

So, you worry about me? But how about Nida? Irvine picked up the blanket on the floor and replaced on the tiny body. Sighed. I am sorry. Then, he walked back to his room. 

Lighting a cigarette. He wept. How can I handle this? On his will, Nida confined he killed two cadet and then committed suicide. No, this is not right. This just can't be happened. Irvine exhaled a stream of smoke. 

Then he opened his bedside drawer, to take his long-time-no-see diary out. It was an inch thick brown leather covered book, with a huge black cross on the front cover. A book collected his past, his sin. He started reading from the beginning. 

****************************************************************************** 

In the Orphanage. 

Seifie, "Wanna play?"

Irvy, "What are we playing?"

Seifie "War" 

******************************************************************************

Irvine winked. Irvine knew how much he loved the hyper kiddo Selphie influenced him. He loved her, even now. With the cigarette in one hand, the other turned to another page.

******************************************************************************

In Galbadia Garden.

"Oh, you are a transferred student? Shall I show you around. I know this place better than knowing myself." I offered the new roommate.

"That would be nice. This place is quite different to our Garden." Said the new cadet.

"You come from Balamb, right? It sounds a cool place. By the way, I am Irvine Kinneas. The best sharpshooter in the garden." I said as I did my habit, tipped my cowboy hat.

"Nida."Said simply by the cadet.

Nida, a weird name was his first impression to the freaking quiet new cadet.

******************************************************************************

Irvine shoot his head. Weird? Was his first impression to Nida? Exhaled another smoke. 

******************************************************************************

In the train to Deling.

"So, we meet again. Sounds we are destinated together."

"Yeah-yea."

"A sign of love."

"Noooooooo-noo."

Nope? But if I am? 

******************************************************************************

Irvine shoot his head again. Selphie……Did she ever know how deeply he in love with her?

******************************************************************************

In Balamb

I rushed towards to the bridge after our garden crushed into Galbadia Garden. Seeing Nida fell on the floor. I rushed to him, put my hand on his bleeding head. "Nida?!"

Xu, who crawled near Nida. "He's fine. Just fainted. Shouldn't be a big deal. I will send him to the informatory. You should go."

Then I heard Squall's most annoying voice. "Irvine" With great reluctant, I moved away from Nida.

******************************************************************************

Irvine's eyes were slightly covered with tear again. He deeply inhaled another mouth of smoke.

******************************************************************************

In our last tenderous battle to Ultimacia.

I saw Selphie covered me, her HP dropped to 1 after the Judge of Hell. "Irvine. Take care." She fell on her kneels. She used her limit break the Wall. However, she got another Holy attack by Ultimacia straightly followed by. She laid on the endless space. 

"No…Selphie." I cried. I was intended to use Revive immediately, however she had been absorbed in time. 

I was blanked. Selfie.

****************************************************************************** 

Irvine sneezed. Selphie had been protected him all the time. She may be weak, but strong enough to take care of the ones who she loved. Irvine sighed.

******************************************************************************

In Balamb Garden. One lonely night.

So boring. Nida was not in the room as usual coz I am in. I couldn't help but walked out to kill the time. Don't really want to find Sefie. I headed to the Training center to do some midnight exercise. Then I saw the instructor.

"Quistis!!"

"Oh, it's you, Irvine. You scared me off. Can't imagine how quite Balamb Garden at night."

"Yea. Where are you heading? Training center?"

"Nop. Going to the 2nd floor classroom."

"Oh, yea. You are a seed. Sure have more privilege. Man, being a cadet is bloody boring."

Quistis giggled. "Wanna come with me? I show you something, see if you interest in."

It was then they walked into a classroom, full with students playing Triple Traid card. 

"Whoo. A secret meeting?" 

Quistis smiled, "Sort of. Wanna try? Beating the CC group will reward you some rare card."

"Why not?"

By luck or something, I won quite a lot of games. It was doing absolutely fine, until I met a particular hard contingency. It was Nida.

"I never thought you are quite good, Irvine." Quistis said as she stood beside us.

I just winked. We didn't say a word. When I knew I had to face him, I had already lost my confidence. Facing a no facial-expression former lover is hard, man. When came to the end, as I lost, Nida said, "Well played." Before he stood up and left.

Then I realized how he spent most of his night while I was in our dorm.

******************************************************************************

Irvine sighed. He sobbed. It was now he knew that was the last thing Nida said to him before he died. That was nearly half a year ago. Guilt fulfilled the whole room. 

"I should have talked to him. Then he might not……" Irvine whispered. He fed up reading the old stuff. Instead he flipped the pages without any intention. It was then he stopped at a particular page, a most recent page. 

"What the hell?" Irvine shocked. What he saw in front of him was a few lines written from Nida. Irvine was sure that was Nida's hand writing. 

With a neatly few lines:

__

Irvy, I need to talk to you, but you never here. It is urgent. I feel something awful is happening. It is a six-sense thing as a sniper. Last night, two cadets were killed. I was there. I somehow was there, I didn't know why. For god's sake. When I realized, I saw two corpses, your exeter, and a pair of gloves on my hand. I killed them. I knew. However, I sneaked away when I heard paces coming from far away. Then, you were being suspected. You were taken away before I got to you. I want to save you. I told Squall that I am the killer. No one believed me though. I decided to find out the truth on my own. However, I feel something is wrong. I….in any case what happen to me, just want you know, life still goes on. Take care.

Loves you. Nida (morning)

Irvine blanked. Oh my god!

Author's note: So, how was it? Please review. Thanks you for reading. Papagallo


	6. bitter-sweet-symphony

Once a chickenwuss

Once a chickenwuss

Declaimer: All FF8 characters and all merchandise are owned by Squaresoft. 

Author's note: Try not to flame me.

Chapter 6 – Sweet-bitter-sympathy

______________________________________________________________________________

Four o'clock in the morning, darkness engulfed the night. With the person sleeping in his embrace, the cowboy just can't waste his time to sleep. Irvine Kinneas finally gave up sleeping; instead, looking at his sweetheart. Head on his chest, sleeping like a baby. With a gently kiss on the butterfly's forehead, the princess was woken. 

"….Irvy, morn'g.?! Oh.. It is still at nite. What's wrong?" Selphie found her way to craw face to face to Irvine. "Nothing.." , Irvine smiled at his little girlfriend. "Shhhh…..shall we, go back sleep?." With his hand rubbing Selphie's back, she fell asleep shortly. 

Glancing out of the window, everything seems so peaceful. Irvine closed his eyes enjoying this quiet moment. After those horrible events, he was absolutely tired these days. Eventually fallen asleep as well. 

*********

9:00 a.m. 

In the Balamb Garden car park, Selphie and Irvine were hugging tightly. "Sefie, it is only a field exam. Don't worry, okay?!' Irvine looking down at Selphie.

"Eeeek, no one's gonna worry about you. …It's just… just… Arrrr, forget about it. .. ..Take care!' Selphie, bearing her head down. Irvine, used one hand to brush her light brown hair, the other holding his Exeter. 

"Anything bothering u? Com' on sweetheart, I will be back by 16:00, the latest." Irvine whispered in her ear. "You are looking gorgeous today, just can't wait till I come back." Selphie, giggle, pounded her head up, looking at him with a sadden face. "Only today???? Ain't I superb every single day?" 

"Ohh, nononnonono……..I err, I mean,,.. … you just …simply, special today. … ammmm you acting really strangely today.", Irvine kissed her gently, thinking ~ of course I know. Selphie bite her lip. 

Quistis, which was standing next to them, looking at her watch, rolling her eyes, sighed. "Selphie, this is just a Seed exam and we sure will take care of him.'

Then Xu said,' Yeah, he will just be fine. Remember that you did this the same last year." 

Irvine holding Selphie's hand and said,' I really have to go. The only thing worry about me is our so-self-centered squad leader, Seifer Almasy. ….. ammm, See you later. Ok?! (Whisper, whisper, I booked a table in the Greek restaurant in Balamb.)' With a final kiss, Irvine and the others all quickly jumped into the vehicle. 

Selphie was seeing them set off, speechless. There had been too many things happened. After Nida's death, Irvine wasn't in shape. This would be a great challenge for him.

********

Few hours later, in Balamb Garden. 

Selphie kept herself busy with the Garden festival stuff for the whole morning. With a distracted heart, no progress had yet done. After the busy morning, using up all her energy. She decided to head off to the cafeteria and grabbed some food. She bumped Rinoa on her way,. "Hey, Rin. Fancy some hot dog today?" She desperately wanted a companion. Today was sooo odd, so boring. Unfortunately, Rinoa just brushed off, saying some words about she was busy with Timber Owl's work.

On the other side, at the entrance of training center. Zell was so pleased with the hard work he did in there, walking out the training center. By counting, he defeated 11 Grats, and kick two T-rex butt to unconscious. 

While thinking…..

"Opps, sorry,… man." Zell crashed into …….…Irvine.!!! "Hey, you are back !!! It's only two in the afternoon, whoa, that's quick, man. S-up? How's the field exam?" 

Irvine just smirked. "Where is Selphie?" 

Zell, "Dunno, beg she's still in the Quad. " Scratching his head, "You better quickly tell her you ar back. She was crazy about you this morn'g. U know today's her special day ma."

Irvine, "……. Thanks." 

In the Quad, Irvine couldn't find any sign of Selphie. 

On the other hand, "Yoo, Selphie. You saw Irvine? " Zell asked.

"Irvy's back?????" Selphie's eyes were brightened. "Sooo, where is he? Tell me, tell me Teeeeellll meeee!!!"

"Dunno, he was finding you too. I pointed him to the Quad." Zell , somehow acting anxiously.

"You, okay? ……amm…Thanks anyway, I gonna hurrryyy!!!!! See-ya" Selphie quickly rushed off to the Quad. 

Just after Selphie left, Rinoa suddenly jumped out of nowhere. 

"Whooooa, you scared me.!!" Zell was nearly jump. 

With two hands holding her waist, Rinoa said "You tell her anything?" 

"Sure, not!!" answered Zell.

"That's right, it's gonna a big surprise!!! Don't you dare to ruin it with your big mouth!!"

"Yeah, yea yea, I know I have a big mouth…... So, where will be the birthday party held?" Zell asked.

"Of course, in Squally's room,.. the biggest !!" Rinoa. "By the way, have they backed?" 

"Yeah, Irvine's back."

********

Not in Quad, not in Library, not in dorm………So, where's Selphie? Irvine was searching like nuts.

Not in Quad, not in Library, not in dorm……….So, where's Irvy? Selphie was searching like nuts.

Although, it is only few minutes behind Irvy, Selphie never catch up with him. These few minutes' leads them separate for another hour. 

At last, in the cafeteria….. 

Irvy was chatting with a blond cadet. "Excuse me, is there any chance you had seen Selphie Telmitt?"

"Oh, the Garden festival committee lady… noo, I am sorry." 

"That's ok."

At the same time, Selphie was standing at the entrance of cafeteria. Seeing Irvine was…………….Filrting with other girls. She ran off immediately. Tears were running all over her little face. How could Irvy do this to her? On her Birthday!!!! Even though Irvine may have forgotten about her birthday, that's fine, coz she never told anyone when's it. But how could he flirt with another girl straightly after his exam without seeing her first. That's so unfair. She trusted him for the past few months, believing she's her Only girlfriend. Yet she slept with him lately.

Selphie was heartbroken, crying, rushing to the second floor. 

Irvine, who didn't see this scene. Thinking~ could she be ……….. there?

*********

In Ragnarok….Bang…..A sound of Selphie-type taking off….

"Whoa, what's going on?!!" Irvine mummered. "I beg selphie's here. I absolutely du not wan to stuck in here on her birthday." He walked to the driving pit.

In there, Irvine saw a not-so-hyper Selphie. Today, she wasn't too excited. Instead she was covered with anger. 

"Selphie." With only one word. Ragnarok suddenly dropped 150 miles down. Irvine grabbed hold something to balance his body. "Whoo, Selphie, concentrate!!"

As Selphie saw Irvine approaching her, Selphie looked at him sadly, shouted. "Don't. Walk away, you LIAR." 

"Selphie?!"Irvine questioned.

"Oh, Mr. Ladies man, don't tell me you don't know what you have done. Or you are saying you can't remember coz there are too many girls out there?"

"Who.hoho. Selphie, you are saying that I date others while I am going with you. I told you many times, I never. I love you sweet heart."

"Oh, stop lying. I saw you just in the cafeteria!!! Flirting!!!!" Selphie yelled.

Irvine sighed. "That's what you are saying? I was asking where you were." 

"Really?" Selphie wondered. 

Irvine kneeled beside Selphie. "I swear."

"If that's true, I am terribly sorry. So.. how were your seed exam?" 

"Shhhh. Forget about all that. I have something special for you." As Irvine said, he took out a palm size black box from his jacket pocket. "Happy Birthday."

"Oh, Irvy." Selphie half covered her reddish face by her hands.

"I love you sweetheart. Would you please put this on?"

"You remember?! Irvy…" Selphie with a perplexed smiled. "Put it on for me?"

Irvine put on the ring on Selphie's finger. He whispered, "I longed for this day."

"So do I. I keep day dreaming this moment constantly." Selphie pulled her head over Irvine's shoulder. Then, Irvine kissed her passionately. Selphie enjoyed the kiss, closed her eyes, everything was darkened.

********* 

Balamb Garden.

"Whoa. You awake?" Zell said. Gave a relief. 

Selphie was having a very bad headache. As what she remembered, she was with Irvy in Ragnarok. Judging the environment, it was the infirmary. Why? Everyone was gathering around her.

"Selphie?!" Quistis asked with concern. She wiped off her tears. Looking at Quistis, Selphie questioned, "I ….?"

"You crashed Ragnarok. I am glad that you are safe. Don't worry, everything's alright." Squall said. 

"Crashed? Where is Irvy? Is he alright?" Selphie asked. There was a long paused. As she demanded, "What happened?"

"Selphie. I am not quite understood what you are saying. I am terribly sorry to tell you Irvine was being shot during the seed exam." Squall told the truth in a sadden tone.

"No!! Irvy was with me." Selphie shook her head. Bitterly dis-admitted. 

Everyone with their jaw dropped, mouth half opened. None of them believed Selphie's word. Then Squall as the leader, indicated the doctor to run another check up. Dr Kadowaki. frowned. She checked all the statistics. Everything was up to normal. 

Selphie yelled off, "I am not insane. Irvy was with me on Ragnarok. I am sure. I can prove." She lifted up her right hand, "There. See, he gave this ring to me….…." Yet when she looked down, there was nothing on her fingers. There was a long silence. No one dare to argue under this circumstance.

Squall showed a hint to Dr. to undone the curtain. It was then, Selphie saw the cowboy's body lying on the infirmary bed, next to hers. 

Author's note: Please review. What shall I do with Irvine……..die or alive?! Arrrrr. My head stuck. 


End file.
